When Dark Descends
by IvyBlonde
Summary: Sora turns Riku and so the war wages between vampires and werewolves. what happens when old friends are found? What happens when the one who stopped the war centuries before is the cause of the next one? warnings: Yaoi, deaths. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**well i took this down to fix all the terrible speeling mistakes that made it impossible to read and also added a few more chapters and i have another one half done and on the way.**

**Disclaimer- me no owney.**

* * *

**When dark Descends - **_**Chapter One  
**_

This need. It filled him, drove him. It was a terrible need, a terrible thirst.

He sat on top of a building looking down at a hooded teen who was walking by unaware of what was about to take place. He had resisted the urge for so long, not wanting to hurt anyone, not wanting to drain them. But eventually he had to. Had to, to survive.

Yuffie wouldn't let him turn his victims. Saying that they didn't need any more vampires in the world where it was hard enough for them to get by with out people coming after them with burning torches and pitchforks.

Sora continued to watch the hooded figure make his way down the alley. He whimpered with suspense wanting to satisfy his thirst, his hunger, on the blood of this unsuspecting boy.

* * *

"Stupid re-sits," he muttered angrily as he made his way home from school in the dark. "Stupid PMSing librarians."

He casually made his way down the alley way near the back section of town towards his house. He'd had a crap day and he figured it was just gonna get worse when he got home, nd all because he was running a little late.

He'd failed a re-sit and a test and had heaps of work due in the next two days. There was no way he was going to get everything done in time. He groaned in annoyance.

A whimpering sound hit his ears. Shrugging it off and the wind he continued on down the alley he'd almost reached the shadowed end when he heard a loud 'whoosh' noise. He turned around to see what had caused the noise when he was forcefully shoved backwards into the alley. He struggled trying to get free of the vice like grip that pinned his arms and shoulders to the wall.

There was soft brown hair in his vision and by the height he could tell it was a boy. But no boy could possible that strong. Whats going on? He thought wildly.

"Stop struggling and this will all be over soon," the voice was soft and calming yet it sent a jolt of fear through him.  
The owner of the voice pulled back and he gasped when his eyes met those of the clearest blue he had ever seen.

* * *

"Stop struggling and this will all be over soon," I whispered into his ear as he continued to struggle against my hold.

I should have bitten him then, Drank until my thirst and his life force was gone. But something compelled me to look at him. I pulled back and my eyes met his aqua-blue ones. His face was as pale as my own which was surprising for a day-walker and his skin stretched over the smooth planes of sharp jaw bones, he had was Yuffie would class and a strong nose and this boy. Could he be a boy? His hair was a glowing silver that should have belonged to some senile old person. Yet it suited him perfectly with its glowing texture and it's lightness.

A pang hit Sora and he felt his teeth elongate and a shudder ran through him.

"How old are you?" I asked quietly savouring the fear that was coming form him.

I wasn't usually like this I was usually and happy person who hated other people being hurt or scared yet when this hunger took over me everything changed. I savoured peoples fear. I loved to watch them scream. It was because of this curse that i woke up screaming and withering as i watched my self bear down on me as my victims must see it. I hated it. I hated this thirst. But then again i loved it...

I shook my head to clear it of distracting thoughts and watched as the silver haired boy took in my fangs and my blue eyes that must be turning bloodshot by now.

"What kind of question is that at a time like this?" he said bluntly.

I laughed and he flinched at what must sounded like maniacal laughter.

I slowly and calmly lowed my self to his neck making sure his was thoroughly pinned against the wall and sank my teeth slowly into the pale flesh.

Warm blood instantly soaked his teeth and filled his mouth, Sora moaned in pleasure as it make its way down his throat making him feel alive and energised. The thirst took over. He pushed the boy against the wall harder and he whimpered in response.  
Sora sank his teeth deeper, widening the wound so that blood could flow more freely. He felt his eye dilute and turn. The blood haze started then his hearing was heightened, he heard the laboured breathing of his victim and each whimper and moan as he pulled blood from his body.

"W...Why?..." the silver haired boy managed to gasp out.

"Because the thirst drives me," he replied with another drag of blood and a responding whimper.

Sora pulled back finally and looked into unfocused eyes with his deep red ones.

"I'm sorry...its not a choice I have...it's a curse..."

The boy nodded seeming satisfied enough with the answer. He's the only one to ever ask, the only one (that he knew of) to ask why they drank.

"But...maybe I could..."

* * *

**well there you go new and improved  
R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a small forshowey part here again this was the other one taken down for corrections!**

**Disclaimer- this gets really old really fast! Me.No.Owny!**

* * *

**When Dark Descends - **_**Chapter 2**_

A drip dropped from the ceiling to land on the brunette man below.

"I'm starting to really hate this place!" He growled.

A smooth chuckle filled the space between them.

"Admit it! You like this damp place even though you have to dodge the occasional drip," the blonde man laughed again as the brunette growled once again.

"I'm serious this time! I think that we need to find a different place!" He moved over as another drop landed on his nose.

"But that means actually finding somewhere!" the blonde man said as he hopped up to grab his sharpening stone. He grinned wolfishly at his companion.

"You know..." he spoke slowly to see if there was any interest from the brunette he was speaking to, said brunette leaned in order to hear the blonde easier. He took that as a cue to continue.

"I heard something earlier..."

The brunette just gave him a blank look.

"About a certain blue eyed friend of ours."

The word friend is usually used to name a close companion or previous partner but it was used lightly by these two. It had an underlying threat, an underlying tone of unpleasantness, which they both grinned about.

The brunette seemed pleased by this information

"So..." he said carefully.

"What our first step?"

The blonde moved closer to his companion.

"Our first step... well thats easy," he said fiddling with the recently acquired sharpening stone.

"We...find out what their first step is." the blonde moved towards the brunette till the were barely a hands width apart.

"Hmmm..." the brunette mused.

"That sounds simple enough." he tilted his head.

They both grinned knowing where the boy was now, was a good sign that they were going to succeed.

* * *

**short chapter and for that I apologise!  
but! I have more!! dont ya love me??  
R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**the third newest one .  
cheers!!**

Disclaimer- again i dont own you!!

* * *

**When Dark Descends - Chapter 3**

Sora, strangely or not so strangely hung from his favourite spot on the ceiling. He swung himself so the he was sitting crossed legged on the roof and stretched. Yawning he looked down at the boy currently occupying his usually non-occupied bed. Sora clutched at his head, as it pounded after the rush the previous night.

Man, Yuffie's gonna kill me, he thought as he flipped down from the roof to land beside the bed of the sleeping boy.

His head was no longer filled with dark, evil thoughts of draining anyone's blood now that his thirst was gone. Who knew how long the relief would be this time, Sora was hoping for at least a moth maybe more if nothing happened to him.

He was looking forward to befriending the one he turned. He looked to be about Sora's age. Give or take three centuries. He started to run a list of thing's to do through his head.

It went something like this:

**1)** Evade Yuffie for at least a week.

**2)** Bribe Axel to keep him quiet about the recently turned.

**3)** Start training the boy in case of them.

**4)** Find new clothes.

**5)** Keep evading Yuffie.

He rather liked the idea of number four. Sora's current clothing was tattered and tearing at the hems and he had holes in the knees of his breeches and his shoes were falling to bits.

He heard the others starting to move about above and below him. It's why he loved his roof so much.

Being in the middle of the warren he could hear everyone moving about and it always lulled him off to sleep happily knowing that his friends were around him to help him if he needed it.

Of course there was always a down side to being able to hear everything…like being right below Axles and Roxas' room for one. At those time he was grateful for the mp3 player that Arieth had given him for his last birthday.

He heard a loud 'thump' somewhere off to the top right of the warren meaning that Yuffie, the warrens leader, was finally up.

And that was not a good thing for Sora.

He heard a small snuffle coming from the bed and the figure of the boy rolled over and was now half hanging out of the bed and drooling ungracefully. Sora held back a laugh at how ridiculous the boy looked at the moment.

He didn't want him to wake up just yet. Just until Yuffie had decided to leave on her nightly patrols and then he'd be able to put his extremely flawed plan into action.

Extremely flawed plans always worked best with Sora, because it always meant that he could make things up on the spot and things made up on the spot got you further, if you remembered them that is.

Sora felt a shudder though the warren meaning that their leader had left.

Sora smiled and moved to wake the drooling boy.

**

* * *

**

well thats that thried done and two more to put up before i can sleep and fume at a certain someone!!  
R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**foruth!! whooooooooooooooooooooooooooZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Disclaimer- Yawns i hate disclaimers with a passion!! grsss keep reminding me why dont you!! shakes fist i shall own you one day!!**

* * *

**When Dark Descends - Chapter 4**

"Hey, hey wake up!"

He pulled himself back onto the bed. It was a bad habit of his. He always woke up half hanging off the bed and occasionally with drool dripping down his chin.

"Common you gotta wake up!"

He felt himself being shaken gently.

"Hrm, five more minutes," he said sleepily and rolled over.

A small chuckled followed this and a voice saying.

"Don't saying I didn't try waking you up nicely,"

Before his sleepy mind could click onto what the voice was saying he found himself on the cold, hard, unforgiving floor with someone laughing at him.

"What the hell!" he shouted, at who he didn't know yet but they would pay for waking him up. He sat up rubbing his now sore elbow and glared at the short brunette who was doubled over in laughter.

The boy stopped laughing for a moment to check and see if the one he had just shoved out of the bed was harmed beyond repair but seeing a pair or angry aqua orbs glaring at him over the bed set him off again.

"You, ha ha ha, should see, ha ha, you face…" the boy managed to get out before laughing even harder.

He just didn't see what was so funny about shoving people out of bed and interrupting their sleep. Only screaming alarm clocks were appointed to that task.

Speaking of alarm clocks his should have gone off by now, he looked around and tried to find his beside table only to realise his was in a foreign room with a stranger. Waking up always took a while for him. It would be at least another hour before his brain started working properly.

"Where am I?" he asked the boy who was regaining his breath.

"You are in the warren of Miktas, in the presence of one Sora Bluebird, and please don't ask about my last name. It's sort of embarrassing,"

"Sora…Bluebird?" he was right his last name was embarrassing but Sora suited him. With his wide blue eyes and spiky brown hair he was quiet adorable. He grinned maybe being in this place wouldn't be too bad. If only he knew where or what the warren of Miktas was.

"Yea! That's it!" Sora said.

"But common or you'll get us in trouble! And we'll miss the best training room!" Sora bounced on the spot until the boy picked himself up off the floor and made his way around the bed.

There was a full length mirror sitting beside the door on the right hand side. If the door were to be pulled fully open it would block the mirror from sight, hence why Sora put it there.

He wondered if the boy caught sight of his reflection, or lack there of, and that's why he looked into it curiously as Sora stood by a half opened door.

"How curious," he muttered as he looked into the mirror and saw the wall behind him instead of his own reflection.

Memory of the previous night came rushing back. The boy in front oh him shoving him into a wall. Whispered words. A question and a pain like none before as he felt his blood being pulled out of him.

"Well that would explain it," he said as he fingered the now healed bite mark that he couldn't see i8n the mirror because his reflection was obviously missing.

"Am I to assume that I'm one now aswell?" he asked the now nervous looking Sora.

Sora slowly nodded his head hoping that the boy wasn't about to get angry with him like Roxas did with Axel when he got turned.

He only smiled and spoke quietly.

"You it's somewhat a relief to me," he said and laughed at Sora's stunned look.

"I hated my life, and last night when you pushed me against the wall. It was like, I was waiting foe someone like you to turn me." He gave Sora one of his dazzling smiles as the younger boy just continued to stare at him in shock.

* * *

**oh and if your wondering about Sora's last name?... i ran out of ideas for what to call him and hey i was eating chips at the time can you blame me for calling him bluebird? although i have an idea on what i could could do with his last name... grins  
R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**and here we go again...**

**Discalimer- sighs...I...yawns...DONT...OWN...shudders...YOU...fumes**

* * *

When Dark Descends- Chapter 5

Sora stared at the boy in confusion for a moment. How could someone hate their own life? He wondered sure some people had it rough but he'd never come across anyone who said that they hated their life before. To Sora it was all just…to confusing.

He got over his temporary shock and smiled back at the boy.  
"Whats your name by the way?" he asked as he led him out of the room and down the hall looking around each corner as he went hopping that everyone was already in their rooms or in the main hall.

"Um, Riku Kasho, and why do you keep doing that?" he asked as Sora peered around the fifth corner.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said as he jumped around the corner and confronted someone.

"Axel!" proclaimed Sora as the read head came closer.

"Now before you say anything!" he said as the read went to open his mouth.

"What can I do for you, offer you, get you or sabotage for you to keep you quiet for a week at least?" Sora said all this rather fast hoping to get Riku out of sight before Roxas came after Axel as he knew he would.

"What did you do this time Sora-boy?" Asked the red head as he leaned against the wall thinking what he'd be able to get out of what Sora had done this time.

"Nothing major," the smaller boy said slowly.

Riku who had caught on by now that Sora wasn't supposed to have actually turned him kept out of sight around the corner and listened to the exchange between the brunette and the mysterious person.

"Well it'd have to be something big if you just said that!" the red head said with a laugh at Sora's pleading expression.

"Aw, common Axel your always the first one who finds out about anything here, cause your so nosy," he added as an after thought which Axel smirked at. "So I'm asking what can I do to prevent you snooping and what can I do to prevent you telling anyone?"

"Well…" the taller boy tapped his chin and thought for a moment then bent down and whispered in Sora's ear his request.

Sora grinned and thought at how this was to be achieved.

"That is do able and possibly fun!" he said clapping his hands together.

"Deal then?" Axel asked as he held his hand out for a shake to seal the deal.

"Yus!" Sora said shaking the offered hand enthusiastically. "Oh and could you please walk back down that hall while I make my escape?" Sora asked as he released Axel's hand.

"Sure but I want it done by Tuesday at the latest!" Axel said and turned on his heel and with hands in pockets walked down the hall.

"Tuesday…right," Sora said aloud and he motioned for Riku to come out from behind the corner and they continued down the hall in the opposite direction from the way Axel had gone.

"Won't that Axel guy just turn around and see us?" Riku asked quietly.

"No, don't worry about that Axel's a good guy, for all the pranks he pulls…and drags me into. But he's incredible honest and loyal and when you make a deal with Axel you either gotta run and hide forever if you break it or keep your word and nothing goes wrong."

Sora left Riku to ponder this as they continued on quietly down the hall.

He held a finger up to his lips to motion for him to keep quiet as they snuck past a few rooms with strange symbols on the doors until they reached one that had one that looked similar to a symbolised bird in Riku's eyes.

Sora opened the door and ushered Riku in and sighed in relief as the door was finally closed.

"Well that was stressful!" He exclaimed and he stretched and heard his back pop.

Riku looked around the room that was lit by a few lamps situated on the floor around the room. It had a big crash mat in one corner. One like those you see being used for high jump on athletics day and several other smaller mats that are used in gymnastics.

There was also a few other pieces of equipment hanging on the walls around the room and a blue wall phone was next to the door as well as a list of phone numbers with names and that seemed to be room numbers next to them below the phone.

"Right," Sora said as he skipped over to the middle of the room.

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Begin what?" Riku answered.

* * *

**YUS!! i can go to bed now!!  
R&R my good people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And it's updated!!**

Disclaimer: ... you all know it - .-

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Riku smashed, face first into the crash pad for what had to be the fifthteenth time in a row.

"Argh, I'm never going to get the hang of this!" Riku said frustratedly as Sora came down to offer a hand up again.

The rose into the air about five feet up possibly Four feet from the roof and both moved into crossed legged positions.

"Oh, you'll get it eventually, when I tried doing it for the first time it took me three days to actually be able to do it on my own," Sora said encouragingly.

Riku just huffed and closed his eyes.

Sora copied this and started talking Riku through it…again.

"Breathe in…and out…" this they repeated for quiet awhile until Sora felt Riku finally relax and focus only on breathing.

"Think upwards, think your nothing but a feather on the wind," Sora said this quietly and slowly just trying to find what worked for him. Thinking light was the key but it took time for the person to truly get it. Sora still had his wobbly days where he fell from the roof because he lost his grip on his image. And that's why everyone practised each day so they wouldn't lose their image.

Sora felt it was time to let go again and hopped that Riku had an image or there was sure to be another face plant.

Sora slowly slipped his hands out of Riku's and watched.

Riku dipped abit, but didn't hit the mat he was two feet above it and he kept to the breathing pattern. It seemed to Sora that Riku finally had his image.

"Ok Riku," Sora said quietly. "I want you to keep whatever current image you have and keep breathing but slowly, slowly open your eyes." Sora went into a standing position and watched as his 'pupil' did as he said.

Riku slowly, cautiously opened his eyes to see Sora standing in front of him in air. But that would have to mean…

Riku didn't get time to finish that thought as he felt the now all to familiar feeling of his face connecting to the crash mat.

Soar couldn't help it he started to laugh.

"How do you manage it?" he asked between giggles. "Every time. You always land on your face!"

Riku just growled as he rolled over onto his back as he looked up at Sora who was having another fit of giggles.

"How about we try something else?" Sora asked as he tried to get himself under control.

"That…would be good," Riku mumbled as his face was still in the crash mat.

Sora laughed again and lowered himself down in order to sit in front of a very disgruntled Riku.

"Do you have any questions… concerning you current state?" Sora asked eventually.

* * *

Riku pulled himself up into a sitting position in front of the brunette and watched him as he seemed to sort through his thoughts.

"Do you have any questions… concerning you current state?" Sora asked eventually.

Riku thought through all the strange feelings he'd had all morning. When he'd been meditating, as Sora called it, earlier he'd felt his jaw warp and change it felt strange but didn't hurt. Riku suspected that it had something to do with him meditating at the time it happened. Riku's thoughts drifted.

He snapped out of whatever he was thinking about a moment later not recalling what he'd been thinking about but he had a feeling that it was important, he also noticed Sora looking at him with an odd expression on his face.

"You say I'm a vampire now… yet I don't really … feel or seem any different, and it's not like I can look in a mirror to see if I'm any different physically speaking but… am I?" Riku asked the last of this in a rush and crossed his fingers hopping for an answer that would clear all the questions that were swimming around away.

"Well…" Sora said slowly and Riku waited for his reply.

"To explain this the best way you have to think of your change from a human to a vampire as a sort of…hum…death experience?" Riku just blinked not getting what Sora had said at all.

"You got your blood drained out of you," Sora continued. By you Riku thought to himself waiting for whatever he was about to be told next about his current condition.

"When the blood was drained from you, you were also being infected by the vampire gene from my fangs. When someone is bitten they receive this gene as a way to continue on living so to speak, this virus, as Yuffie calls it, infects every cell in the victims body," Riku looked at Sora who now seemed to be reciting what he said from somewhere else.

"That is when it starts changing the person. They become vulnerable to sunlight, they can't stand the smell of garlic although, and it doesn't burn them or kill them as some superstitions say and they develop a thirst. Although that part doesn't come until several days later. It's different for every person depending on their personality. That's what happened to you. Except if I had taken all you blood and not leaving any for the virus to thrive that person…" Sora pulled a face and stopped.

Riku had an inkling that Sora didn't like some parts of being a vampire. Such as the fact that he had to take peoples lives in order survive. Riku thought that Sora was too nice a person to be cursed like he was now. Although Riku knew he was cursed for eternity, because that's what the superstions said, he didn't see it as a curse but a knew beginning, different from the boring repetitive life that he had just left.

Riku looked up into Sora's face. He seemed…sad, and Riku knew the reason. Simple because vampires were considered murders.

**

* * *

**

Well thats number 6  
i'll love you all if you pleas review and tell me what you think of it so far...


	7. Chapter 7

**well here the plot thickens and the threat is revealed...sort of  
can't get ahead of myself can i?**

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't take me in for leagal whats-its

* * *

**Chapter 7**

They prowled the rooftops under the cover of darkness. Looking for the perfect prey. They weren't disappointed with their results.

They looked down onto two figures that were shrouded in the shadows of the alley.

One seemed to be pushing the other one against the wall. To passers by it might have looked as if they were making out or simply fooling around. But to the two men who were standing on the roof tops waiting. They could see quiet well that the one being pushed against the wall. Was being drained of every drop of blood in their body.

The brunette laughed quietly and spoke to his partner. "I think they're just about finished."

"I'd have to agree with you there," the blond said with a wolfish grin as he stood poised with his sword raised over his shoulder.

* * *

The blond's sword protruded from the stomach of a pinned vampire.

"Wha…what do you want from me?" it managed to gasp out as searing pain ran through their body.

"We, want you tell us about Sora." The brunette said grinning down at the wide eyed girl as she grimaced in pain.

"I…I don't know anything about a Sora," She managed to get out after a slight pause.

"She's lying!" growled the brunette.

The blond jerked his sword upwards slightly causing a scream to erupt from the now blood soaked girl at his feet.

"Tell us!" the blond said viciously.

"You vampires always stick together! All together in your little hidey hole! And we want to know what…he's…up…to!" The brunette said in a dangerous voice waiting impatiently for her reply.

"Answer wisely," The blond man said with a smirk.

She gave them withering glares and spat out "I'll never betray my brethren you wolfish scum!"

With a snarl the blond jerked his sword out of her body a thrust it into her neck. She couldn't even utter a scream as the breath left her body.

"We'll find you soon Sora," Said the blond as he dragged his sword form the corpse of the vampire.

"And when we do…you'd better be prepared," finished the brunette.

* * *

**well there you have it. Im pretty sure if you know KH well you can pretty much guess who i picked for the baddies in this fict  
plz tell me if it's a good choice **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8... wow... this one's rather long and hopefully actioned packe enough for you all**

**Warnings: there's a major gropage in this and i had to raise the rating on recomendation of my friend. enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

It had been three days since Sora had explained everything…or almost everything to Riku.

For instance he now knew that in order to 'fly' he had to have an image. Which for Riku was a feather being pushed around by the wind. He was a vampire because a gene-changing virus had made itself at home the second that the small brunet had bit him, and he was slowly and gradually turning into a full vampire. He wasn't quiet there yet and they knew it because he was still getting human urges such as hunger.

"Sora I hungry!" Riku said for the fifth time. It was amusing just how much those words seemed to make the boy cringe and stress.

"Yes I get it!" Sora said as he paced backwards and forwards in yet another training room.

They had been working on Riku's jumping skills and so far it seemed to be the only ability he had gotten with out crashing into objects or falling on his face every two minuets.

"What kind of hungry?" Sora asked finally and some what reluctantly.

"Like food hungry?" Riku said as he tried another jump.

Sailing upwards through the air he landed softly on the platform that hung from the ceiling.

"So it's not thirst hungry?" Sora said as he jumped up beside Riku and motioned for the boy to jump down again.

"No, its not thirst, it's food that I'm needing right about now" Riku replied as he turned in mid air to look up at Sora and landed on the small mat a few seconds later.

"What kind of food?" Sora asked curiously as he landed beside Riku yet again.

"I want... a burger and I'm really craving some fries!" Riku stated with a grin wondering if he was asking to much of his new friend. Do vampires even eat normal food, he wondered.

Sora stood there tapping his chin thinking of ways to get hold of any available food. The warren being mostly made up of Vampires and a few dwarves hidden deep inside they didn't really need food because the dwarves got their own particular diet and only turning vampires needed food. True Vampires just need to feed every few a months of the blood of someone.

"Where can I get some?" Sora murmured.

"Can I help in any way?" Riku asked knowing instantly that the Warren obviously didn't have fridges filled with food in every second room.

"Well if I had money I could go buy some, but I don't have a night shift job like Lucas so I'm forever broke."  
Riku grinned well it's just as well that I still have my wallet on me!" Riku said as he reached into his jeans pocket to get wallet out.

"Right, so this here is my eftpos card. Do you know how to use one?" Riku asked a curious looking Sora.

"Riku!" Sora said with hands on hips pouting at his grinning friend.

"I've been stuck in this Warren for near 150 years you think that I'd know how to use an efttposty card?!"

"It's called eftpos and how old are you exactly?"

"Uhm..." Sora pondered as Riku pulled a few things out of his wallet an stuffed them back into his pockets.

"Considering I was asleep for 23 years because of the flu like thingy I caught I'd say that I'm about 347 years old!" He grinned as Riku finally handed over the wallet with the eftpos card in it and adopted a stunned looked onto his face.

"Your that old!" Riku asked stunned. "But…but you look…like 16!"

Sora grinned, "yea being an immortal vampire will do that to you and hey I'm technically a 17 year old! Now stay here while I go and get you something to eat!" Sora waved to Riku as her ran from the room leaving behind a partially stunned stutter of,

"But…but…347!"

* * *

Riku made himself comfortable on one of the many crash mats that littered the large training room.

Riku starred at the roof while he pondered the small brunet boy he had gotten to know.

The thing that Riku like most about the small boy was his extremely bright blue eyes.

They could shine through any darkness, Riku thought with a small smile. How could he have possibly have been 17 when he was bitten he looked 16 possibly 15 to Riku who was himself 18 years of age.

His smile Riku wondered after a few slow minuets. It's nothing but sunshine! He smiled at how cheesy he sounded even though he wasn't voicing his thoughts aloud. He heard a dull thud from outside in the hall. Riku wondered what it'd be like to run his fingers through Sora's soft brown locks. Despite how spiky and gravity defying they were, he knew that the boy didn't use gel.

Just as his thoughts began to turn to a place that Sora would most certainly protest about if he were in those positions Riku heard voices outside the door.

Bolting up he started to move towards the door in order to block it before who ever it was out there decided to come bursting in.

If it were Sora he would have called out to him first before opening the door. But seeing as there were two voices and it didn't sound like Sora, Riku went to block the door.

There was another small thud against the door and a sly chuckle as it opened. Riku ran forwards to stop it opening fully. He didn't want to get Sora in trouble after all he had done for him.

But it was too late. The picture that met Sora's eyes made him blush and wished he had gotten to the door before this pair had reached the hallway they were on.

There was a tall, fiery red head tangled around a smaller blond boy. Riku could see their tongues thrashing around eachother and the smaller blond seemed to grind the taller red head as said person slipped a hand down the back of his pants.

Riku realising where this was going a tad too late turned around and covered his eyes. Walking forwards to get away from the groaning pair he tripped over the mat and landed with a yell face first in the dreaded crash mat.

He heard the movement and noise from behind him stop. He turned around slowly, still blushing to face the previously moaning couple to find them in a rather disturbing comical position.

In the time Riku had turned around the boy had slipped the red heads shirt up and had started sucking on the exposed nipple the red heads hand had moved it's position from the back of the blond's pants to the front.

And this made was a rather awkward for all of them.

"Who are you?" asked the stunned and now reddening blond.

"Oh…so your what I'm not supposed to tell about!" The red head said with a flash of his charming smile. His smile turned devious as he realised the position he was in with the smaller, confused blond.

Riku saw movement in a place there shouldn't have been and the blond seemed to shiver and groan.

"Axel! Stop!" gasped the blond, "There's someone else here!"

The smaller blond boy seemed to have regained his senses and removed himself from the red head.

"Who are you!" the blond demanded.

"Roxas! Chill he's a current turning that I'd promised Sora I'd keep secret. We made a bargain so don't you go ruining it for me!" Axel said all of this as he straightened out his cloths and moved to peer at Riku.

"So how long is it for this time?" Roxas asked crossing his arms.

"A week," the read replied, smoothly moving up through the air to sit on the hanging platform.

There was a few moments of silence as the short blond glared at what seemed to be his boyfriend. Riku flinched slightly as that scathing look moved from the red head to him.

"But that still doesn't answer my question!" Roxas said in an annoyed tone.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

* * *

"Riku!" a voice called softly and then the door opened with a 'wump' as it hit Roxas in the back.

"Oh, sorry Roxas," Sora said absently. "Riku! I got you…" Sora paused and flicked his head back to look at Roxas then up at Axel who still sat on the platform then to Riku who sat on the large crash mat.

"AXEL! YOU SAID I HAD A WEEK AT LEAST!" Riku blocked his ears as Sora vented his anger at being caught.

"Chill, Browny Boy you still got your week. I'll…" he gave Roxas a sly look as he finished his sentence, "keep Roxy Boy hushed for a time and then you can tell Yuffie yourself as agreed and don't for boy I want payment within this week!"

Sora looked utterly defeated as he handed Riku his Burger and chips as well as his wallet.

"I was doing so well in not being seen too!" He whined as he flopped down next to a Riku who was now munching on his burger.

"Thanks Sora," Riku said through a mouthful of food and a smile.

Sora grinned in return knowing it hadn't been for nothing seeing as it was now to late to turn Riku back into a human.

"We have a small issue to discuss boys!" Said an angry sounding voice from the door.

Sora being as shocked as he was at the time he'd entered the room had left the door wide open.

A small, deadly yet petite looking woman stood in the doorway. She has two deadly looking throwing weapons hanging from one hand and a small red bag in the other.

"Yu…Yuffie!" Sora squeaked as he bolted into a standing position to face the oncoming wrath of his clan leader.

Yuffie looked furiously at Sora then at Riku who was sitting the his half finished burger halfway to his mouth and a scared expression oh his face.

"Sora!" Yuffie growled in a low deadly voice.

"I can't find you for three days and when I do I find that you've not only shunned your responsibilities again you've also gone and TURNED SOMEONE!" she then proceeded to yell things such as 'irresponsible', 'typical' and 'idiotic'.

Riku could do nothing but watch as his new friend was yelled at, by the scariest looking women he had ever met and then Sora began to yell back.

"Well I had the thirst, how was I to know that there was going to be a meeting when I wasn't even in the Warren! How could I have know Yuffie!" Sora's face had turned red at the effort of yelling.

A stunned silence followed his out burst and Yuffie looked even angrier if possible.

"Axel gather the elders! Roxas Take our new friend to Arieth and Sora…" She turned to glare at him before she left.

"You have no idea what situation you brought him into and he's not even a full vampire yet!"

With that she stormed form the room and turned left down the hall.

"Well…" Axel said as he slowly came down from the platform.

"That went better then I expected to." Axel walked from the room and Sora followed after him with an apologetic glance to Riku.

"Well seems like your stuck with me for a time now," Roxas said almost cheerfully.

"Yea, seems like it," Said as he hurried to finish his food.


End file.
